


Smudges

by Edonohana



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana
Summary: Blood shines at night.
Relationships: Rose the Hat/Dan "Danny" Torrance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: King of Exchanges 2020





	Smudges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



Blood shines at night. The moonlight washes out the color, so it looks slick black as engine oil. But it still shines. 

Blood shone all over Danny Torrance. Blood, and his own inner light. Rose could see the greasy smudges all over him, the nicks and stains and scars. But they didn’t hide his steam. He was near bursting with it, like a boiler ready to explode. And if truth be told, while the pure true steam was the most sustaining, sometimes Rose liked it dirty. 

Danny moaned, his eyelashes fluttering. She shoved the heel of her hand down on the wound in his thigh, and he came awake with a gasp of pain. His eyes were glazed, like his face was beaten and bloody. Those were the marks she’d put on him. And she meant to lay on more. 

“I’m holding in your blood with my hand,” she said. “If I let go, you’ll bleed to death quick as a wink.”

_Abra?_

Rose caught his call and blocked it, neat as you please. With him this weak and disoriented, it was easy. She bent down and licked some of the blood of his face, along with just a taste of his steam. Delicious. So was his flinch. 

“Do you really want that child watching _this_ , lover?”

He clearly didn’t. “Where is she?” 

“Ran off, like you told her. And so long as I’m here holding in your life, I can’t go after her. What would you give for her to live a little longer?”

He sagged beneath her, and a little more steam wisped out of his mouth. She drank it off and licked her lips. 

“What do you want?” he asked.

“You.”

“Not even for Abra—” he began, defiant again, but she put a finger over his lips.

“I know, sweetie, you already said no and you’re sticking to it. But I’m not asking for forever. I’m asking for now.”

She eased the pressure of her hand, just enough to let him feel his blood running out. 

“All right,” he gasped. "Now."

He was thinking of Abra, Rose knew. But she could work with that. She wasn’t a vampire, not quite, but there was truth in old tales. And Danny had just invited her inside.

She pressed down again, making him gasp. And on his inhale, she laid her mouth over his, and breathed some of her own steam into him.

His body was greedy for life even if his mind rejected it, and he drank it down. Riding along on his mind, she felt him recoil in horror and crave it, all at once. It burned like whiskey and it wiped away pain. It was every drink he’d ever taken, and he hated it and wanted more, just like he hated her and wanted her. 

Rose obliged. With one hand firm on his thigh, she rode him, rubbing herself against him, taking what she wanted and feeding him little sips of steam to keep him going. She saw herself reflected in his eyes and in the shiny black pool around them, her hat askew and her face exultant. 

At the end, he strained up to her, lifting his face upward for her kiss and her steam and her body, for all of her. And maybe he told himself he was making a great sacrifice, but Rose knew. Most of the smudges on Danny Torrance were the prints of his own fingers.


End file.
